fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superior Thor
Summary: The Superior Thor is Matthew Utzig, a 16 year old from Concord, Massachusetts. He was a wimpy tech nerd, untuil one day, he suddenly and unexpainably aquired the powers of the Norse god Thor. When he arrived home from school that day, he picked up a weird knarled stick that had apeared in his front yard. Finding he had a strange affinity for the stick, he took it inside. He was shocked (Ha-ha) to discover that by slamming the stick (or any other long, slender object) into the ground, he would be struck by lightning and transform, mind and body, into the Mighty Thor. When he, along with the other super heroes, moved to New York City and formed the Superiors, he quickly cemented his position as the second strongest of all the heroes, after the Hulk. He was one of the few super-powered beings to survive the battle with the Hate Monger possessed Beast, and was a founding member of the After Avengers. Personality Matthew is a relatively wimpy and nerdy kid. Even after he gained the powers of Thor, he still lacked the confidence to turn him into a true hero. However when he becomes Thor, his personality changes completely, and he becomes a confident, proud, warlike (godlike, in fact), being. Thor speaks in quasi-Victorian phrases, using "nay" in place of "no," as well as dozens of other minor speech conventions. Unlike the Hulk and his counterpart Mitchel Keiltica, Thor has the mind of Utzig, as in, he has his memories, his emotional attatchments, and his intelegence, although his personality changes. Powers and Stats Teir: 10-C (as Utzig) 6-B (as Thor) 3-C+ (at full power Superior Mode) Name: Matthew Utzig Gender: Male Age: He was born 16 years ago, but due to a time travel incident, was placed on earth 4500 years ago, and simply waited around in a cave untuil the present day, making him over 4500 years old. Origin: Normal human who gained superpowers randomly (Superior) Classification: Asgardian God Attack Potency: Mountain level, as in, he could destroy a mountain with one hit. However, if he could somehow spread the impact of his attack around a larger area, he could reach Country Level. In superior mode, he could destroy entire galaxies if he could spread the force of his hits. He could also use thunder to kill off every living being in an entire galaxy in under a minute, with the exeption of those superhumans who could survive it. Speed: 1.8 times lightspeed. Infinite with Superior Mode. Lifting Strength: Island Level (At base. Increaced by the Band of Strength, Warrior's Madness, and Superior Mode) Striking Strength: City level (doubled with Band of Strength, multiplied countless times by Superior Mode) Durability: As Thor, he is, simply, 100% unkillable. His skin and bones are indistructible, and he cannot be wounded in any way, with one major exeption (see weaknesses). If he takes enough hits, (of at least Country Level) even though he dosen't suffer any actual injuries, he will fall into a coma that he will awake from (fully recovered) in 7 days exactly. Stanima: Infinite, to a point. He will never feel exaustion during a battle, but he will become exhausted after the battle. His weakness after the fight is finished is doubled if he used his Band of Strength during the fight. Range: Approximately 100,000 miles. He can shoot lightning or throw Mjolnir as far as he likes, but he could only realistically use it at that distance. Standard Equipment: His Band of Strength, which can double his power and speed, at the cost of his being exhausted after the battle is over. Mjolnir, his enchanted Uru hammer, which allows him to fly, shoot lightning, and multiplies his striking strength by approximately ten times. Mjolnir will allways return to him when he calls it, to the point that he could even retrieve it when he was in the past, before Mjolnir ever existed. He is also able to use any long, straight, slender object to turn into Mjolnir, and when he returns to his human form, the object he used is transformed into the gnarled stick. He can retrieve Mjolnir from the center of a black hole, from a closed space-time loop, another universe, or even when he is in a alternate timeline where it dosen't exist. Mjolnir cannot be weilded by anyone else without his permission, and when someone else attempts to lift it, it displays infinite mass. Weaknesses: He has completely human durablility, and can easily be killed as Matthew Utzig. His skin can be peirced, and his bones broken by Asgardian enchanted weapons, such as the scepters of Loki and Odin, and a Valkirie's bow. Powers and Abilities: He can fly, shoot lightning, call down lightning from the sky to whatever point he wants, can controll storms, to the point that he can call up a storm, complete with rain, clouds, lightning, and thunder, in the vacuum of space, where there is no water to form it and no air to carry the sound of the thunder. His skin is indistructible, and he is immune to all forms of electricity, to the point that they only make him stronger. He can call up tornadoes as well as storms, and can decide the form of precipitation that the storm will cause (I.E. snow, rain, hail). He has enourmous strength, and has never come across something that he wasn't able to lift, with the exeption of Rinlojm, the enchanted hammer of Ragnarok. Notable Attacks and Techniques: His main attacks are simply throwing Mjolnir, or striking with it, as well as attacking with lightning. Other Notable Victories: Was able to defeat Loki, Ultron #6 (and #2, 3, and 4, although that dosen't matter as # six was the strongest of the first six Ultrons.), the Abomination, Hercules, Beta Ray Bill, and all of the Avengers exept for the Hulk in the Colusseum storyline. He was one of the many avengers to beat Deadpool in the Deadpool gets killed by the Superior Universe storyline. Notable Losses: In their first fight, Ragnarok schooled him. He has been repeatedly beaten by the Incredible Hulk, and was weaker than the Hate Monger possessed Beast. He was beaten by Ultron #7, and simply crushed by #11. He also was beaten by Thanatos in the Universal Death story arc. Inconclusive Matches: He has tied with Ragnarok several times, as well as tying with the She-Hulk. He stalemated with Doctor Doom, and was almost beaten by Red Skull's Godkiller suit. Quotes "It's funny. One day I'm proud of the fact that can memorize 100 digits of pi. The next, I can split a planet in half. Isn't that funny?" (As Matthew Utzig) "Being a demigod isn't quite the same as being a god, mortal." (After defeating Hercules) "Away with thee, machine!" (Before destroying Ultron #2) "You thought you were Ragnarok. Ha. Ragnarok will never come. Not while the Avengers still live and breathe." (To the Hate Monger) Category:Heroes Category:Superior Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Gods Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Tier 3 Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Users